Un loup se traque
by PigeonsQueen
Summary: OS. Epoque des Maraudeurs. Sirius aime Remus, mais comment lui avouer sans l'effrayer ?


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire prend place à l'époque des Maraudeurs._

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing : Wolfstar_

 _Je sais que mon prochain OS devait porter sur Drarry, et il est en préparation, mais j'avais Sirius et Remus dans la tête. Voilà donc une petite aventure. Bonne lecture !_

Remus était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le regard planté sur son parchemin de potions à rendre pour le lendemain. Sur le canapé près de la cheminée, James et Peter copiaient à la hâte sur le parchemin de Sirius, qui lui était déjà parti se coucher. Après encore quelques lignes et une relecture complète de son devoir, il finit par rassembler ses livres et par monter les marches pour se rendre au dortoir. Les lits à baldaquin rouges semblaient bien plus sombres dans la pénombre de la nuit. Seul une lanterne éclairait un côté de la chambre, celui où les quatre lits des Maraudeurs étaient alignés. Remus posa ses livres sur le coffre devant son lit et se coucha sur le côté, se retrouvant face à Sirius Black. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, son visage à la peau mate à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux bruns. C'était étrange, il prenait habituellement le temps de les attacher avant de s'endormir. Le loup-garou n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour ranger la grosse mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Les paupières de Sirius frémirent au contact. Remus sourit et se recoucha. Il ouvrit la lanterne pour souffler sur la chandelle qu'elle contenait, craignant déjà la nuit du lendemain.

« -Siriuuus ! Lève-toi !

-Noooon !

Remus fut réveillé par des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un oreiller lui atterrisse dans la figure. Il grogna en laissant tomber le coussin par terre, regardant ses amis. James était en train de tirer sur la couette de Sirius de toutes ses forces, celle-ci déjà bien tendue à cause de la résistance de Patmol. En effet, on ne voyait de lui que sa masse de cheveux qui dépassait de la couverte, et le bout de ses doigts fermement agrippés au bord de la couette. Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'un air habitué. Ce genre de scène arrivait quotidiennement dans le dortoir. Les autres occupants étaient déjà descendus pour le petit déjeuner, ne restaient plus que lui, James, Sirius et Peter dans la chambre. Ce dernier rassemblait leurs affaires pour le cours de Métamorphose de quatrième année. Remus glissa une main discrète sous la couette de Sirius, cherchant ses pieds. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun fit un bond de trois mètres hors du lit, et James lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Merci Lunard.

-Sirius, il faut vraiment que tu arrives à te lever tout seul.

Remus lui sourit avant de se lever à son tour et d'enfiler son uniforme. La boule au ventre, mais il n'osait pas le montrer. Le soir même, il irait dans la cabane hurlante, accompagné de ses amis. Il avait toujours peur de les blesser, mais sous leur forme animale, ils étaient capable de le contrôler. Il ne se rappelait jamais de sa nuit, cependant il voyait les traces de griffures sur le cou de James, et les morsures sur les bras de Sirius. Il savait qu'il leur faisait du mal, bien qu'ils ne se plaignent jamais. Au petit-déjeuner, Black le resservit trois fois en jus de citrouilles et l'obligea à absorber trois toasts au lieu de son unique habituel.

-Sirius, je ne vais pas mourir de faim !

Le brun prit une voix basse.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs d'épuisement cette nuit, alors tu manges. »

Remus ne put retenir un sourire. Patmol se montrait toujours si prévenant lorsqu'il allait se transformer. Il ne vit en revanche pas leur ami à lunettes jeter un sourire en coin à Sirius tandis que celui-ci gavait littéralement le loup-garou.

Après leur cours de métamorphose, les quatre amis s'installèrent sous un arbre près du lac. Le mois d'avril s'annonçait clément car déjà le soleil tapait fort et se reflétait dans l'eau. Remus s'assit en s'adossant à un grand chêne, les jambes tendues, et ouvrit son livre. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur sa cuisse. En abaissant son ouvrage, il vit la tête de Sirius posée sur sa cuisse, le jeune homme l'observant. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sirius, pourquoi tu t'allonges toujours sur moi ? J'essaie de lire.

-Ooh, fais pas ta mauvaise tête Remus, tu es le seul oreiller disponible pour le moment.

Le châtain observa Peter, allongé sur la pelouse en train de compter les nuages, puis son regard se tourna vers James, à quatre pattes, occupé à faire grossir et rétrécir une coccinelle. Oui, il était sûrement le seul de leurs amis à tenir un minimum en place. Il reporta ses yeux fatigués vers Sirius.

-D'accord, mais tu ne me déranges pas.

-Pro-mis ! »

Patmol sourit en regardant Remus lire. Merlin qu'il le trouvait beau. La plupart des élèves de l'école s'étaient moqués de lui le premier jour, à cause des cicatrices qui marquaient son visage et son corps. Mais une fois que James et lui avaient pris les choses en main, personne n'avait reparlé de son physique. Et pourtant, il y en avait des choses à dire. Son air concentré lorsqu'il lisait, ses cheveux châtains bien ordonnés, son regard gris-bleu qui semblait si triste. Sirius n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui enlever cet air triste et accablé du visage, pour le remplacer par quelque chose de plus joyeux. Il ne tint donc pas dix minutes sa promesse et se redressa pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami.

« -Psst, Remus !

-Mh ?

-Regarde James ! »

Avec un soupir, le châtain releva les yeux. La baguette de Sirius s'agita discrètement, et, alors que James se tournait vers eux avec un sourire narquois, tenant la coccinelle de la taille d'une noix dans sa main, son nez se mit à rougir, à grossir et à se couvrir de pois, ressemblant bientôt à s'y méprendre à l'insecte qu'il tenait dans sa main. Lunard laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Alors que le garçon à lunettes tentait désespérément de rendre son apparence normale à son nez, Sirius écouta avidement le rire du loup-garou. Bien qu'il essaye de cacher ses sentiments autant qu'il le pouvait, ses yeux s'illuminaient de bonheur lorsque ce son parvenait à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que James ait percé à jour son amour pour Remus depuis longtemps, puisque celui-ci durait depuis la deuxième année, mais il n'en parlait pas pour autant avec son ami, préférant que personne n'ait la preuve de ses sentiments qui s'intensifiaient de jour en jour. Il craignait que James ne les dévoile s'il les lui confiait. Il attendait donc patiemment que l'élu de son cœur s'en rende compte tout seul, ce qui risquait de prendre du temps. Ils rentrèrent après plusieurs heures pour le dîner, le nez de James ayant retrouvé sa taille et sa couleur normale.

Le soir, James et Peter furent dans l'obligation de rester au château. Ils avaient obtenu une retenue pour avoir saboté une potion de Servilus. Sirius était presque aussi angoissé que Lunard. Il se demandait comment il arriverait à le contenir seul. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sortir du château avec son ami sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Mais évidemment, Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« -Sirius, si tu ne veux pas, je me débrouillerai seul, tu n'as qu'à m'enfermer dans la Cabane Hurlante.

-Ça va pas ? Arrête de dire ce genre de choses et tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Ils passèrent sans bruit les portes du château pour se diriger vers le saule cogneur au milieu de la cour, un peu inquiets de savoir comment ils allaient passer à deux. Habituellement, Cornedrue se faisait courser par les branches pour laisser le temps à ses trois amis de se glisser dans le trou près des racines. Mais pas cette fois. Une fois à quelques mètres de l'arbre, ils mirent au point leur plan, devant vite trouver une solution avant que la lune ne se lève.

-D'accord, alors Remus, je vais attirer l'attention de l'arbre. Profites-en pour sauter dans le trou, et je te rejoins juste après. »

Le jeune loup-garou hocha la tête, très anxieux à l'idée que Sirius soit seul. Ils suivirent néanmoins son plan. Lunard s'engouffra dans le passage le plus vite possible, juste au moment où les rayons de la Lune faisaient leur apparition. Le chien noir fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'arbre, attendant une ouverture. Le tronc noueux lui tourna autour pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il puisse finalement plonger à la suite de son ami et atterrit avec fracas sur le parquet grinçant de la cabane. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa forme humaine avant d'entendre un hurlement reconnaissable entre mille.

Face à lui se dressait la silhouette d'un loup décharné, presque entièrement sans poil, de grands crocs acérés dans sa gueule, le dos voûté et le regard sanguinaire. Patmol savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il n'eut de toute façon pas l'occasion d'hésiter, la créature fonçant déjà sur lui. Il sauta à la gorge du loup, ignorant les énormes griffes qui se plantaient dans ses flancs pour essayer de le dégager. Ses instincts animaux reprirent le dessus et il mordit le coup de Lupin, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. La lutte dura une partie de la nuit et le sang ne tarda pas à couler sur les planches abîmées du sol. Sirius finit par reprendre sa forme humaine et profita de l'effet de surprise sur la créature fatiguée pour l'enchaîner à l'un des murs grâce à des menottes installées pour lui. Il put alors souffler quelques secondes pendant que le loup-garou se débattait mollement. Son visage était boursouflé par leurs coups, sa peau était couverte de griffures, ainsi que d'entailles plus profondes sur ses hanches, qui saignaient toujours abondamment. Il récupéra ses vêtements dans le passage secret et renfila son pantalon, utilisant sa baguette pour refermer ses plaies mineures et faire apparaître des compresses qu'il colla à la hâte sur les griffures de ses hanches. Une fois les saignements arrêtés, il remit sa chemise sous les gémissements du loup-garou qui rapetissa petit à petit, reprenant l'apparence innocente de son ami Remus, décoiffé et blessé. Il administra les mêmes soins médicaux à son ami qui le regardait avec un air honteux, tentant de parler.

« -Sirius, pa...pardonne-moi...

-Tais-toi idiot, tu es affaibli, reste tranquille.

Le brun le détacha et le rhabilla du mieux qu'il put avec ses vêtements déchirés lorsque soudain Lupin se jeta à son cou, collant son corps contre le sien. Le jeune Animagus resta interdit devant ce geste.

-Remus...

-Merci de...D'être resté...Depuis toutes ces années...

-Ne parle pas... »

Il pousse un soupir en lui rendant tendrement son étreinte, heureux malgré tout de pouvoir se contenter des miettes de son amitié. Après quelques minutes, il finit par jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur eux deux et par l'entraîner vers la sortie, faisant attention à leurs blessures respectives.

Sirius se réveilla seul le lendemain, avec de terribles douleurs, et pour cause : ses plaies profondes s'étaient rouvertes. Il poussa malgré lui un gémissement de douleur qui attira aussitôt l'attention Remus, bien trop éprouvé par les événements de la nuit dernière. Le châtain porta son ami jusqu'à la salle de bains, l'installa au sol dans l'une des douches et se mit au-dessus de lui pour re-nettoyer ses plaies, ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

« -Sirius, tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle est au courant de ma...Condition.

-Hors-de-question, ce n'est pas toi qui me fait ça.

Le loup-garou arrêta ses mouvements sur les griffures fraîches.

-J'ai été violent pas vrai ?

-Lunard, on en a déjà parlé...Je supporterai ça pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

-Ce n'est pas une question de combien tu peux supporter. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que vous soyiez toujours trois à veiller sur moi...Regarde dans quel état je t'ai mis.

-Je m'en fiche !

-Pourquoi tu te fiches tant de ta santé lorsque je te blesse Sirius ?

-Mais parce que je t'...

Le brun détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'accorde toute ma confiance.

Remus fronce un sourcil et se penche pour observer son ami.

-C'est pas ce que t'allais dire.

-Si, parfaitement.

-Non et tu le sais, c'est pas ce que tu voulais dire.

Poussé à bout, l'animagus finit par lui lancer un sourire mi-narquois, mi-triste.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

Il rapproche son visage de celui du châtain pour finalement déposer ses lèvres meurtries sur les siennes dans un doux baiser. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il savait qu'il regretterait bien vite son geste. Mais son impulsivité avait encore joué en sa défaveur. Soudain, il sentit les lèvres de Lupin se mouver lentement contre les siennes, intensifiant leur baiser. Il passa une main dans les cheveux toujours ordonnés du châtain, cherchant sa chaleur comme une approbation. Il sentit avec bonheur le garçon de ses rêves se coller contre son corps uniquement vêtu de son bas de pyjama. Remus, quant à lui, avait enfilé un short large aux couleurs des gryffondor mais n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer les restes déchirés de sa chemise de la veille. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que le loup-garou était foutrement sexy comme cela. Il voulut se mordre la langue, mais à sa grande surprise, elle avait été rejoint par sa jumelle dans sa bouche. Il la laissa danser longuement avec celle de Lupin, basculant la tête de celui-ci en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il renversa leur situation en un rien de temps, se retrouvant au-dessus de Lunard allongé sur le carrelage froid. Malheureusement, ses blessures le ramenèrent à la réalité, et un nouveau gémissement de douleur mourut dans sa gorge. Remus, alerte, recula son visage pour se redresser.

-Tes blessures Patmol ! Elles sont toujours ouvertes.

A contrecœur, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Sirius en particulier était frustré. Il voulait recommencer ce doux et chaud baiser tout de suite, sans être interrompu par ses plaies. Il prit un air déterminé en regardant le châtain.

-J'irais voir Pomfresh au petit-déjeuner...

-J'espère bien.

-...Si tu me promets qu'on reprendra ça. »

Les joues de Remus rougirent rapidement, et il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Comme il l'avait dit, Sirius fut absent de la table ce matin-là. James s'excusa auprès de Lupin pour avoir raté sa transformation de la veille. Il remarqua cependant que lorsqu'il prononça le nom du chien, les yeux du loup-garou brillèrent un instant. Au plus grand étonnement des Maraudeurs, Black rata également les cours du matin, ainsi que le repas du midi. Finalement, ce n'est qu'au repas du soir qu'il réapparut, son corps ayant l'air de n'avoir rien subi. Il parla normalement avec Cornedrue et Queudver, mais se montra un peu distant avec Remus. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. D'abord le Sang-pur l'embrassait sans gêne dans la salle de bains, disparaissait toute la journée, puis finissait par presque l'ignorer le soir venu ? Contrarié, il partit se coucher juste après le dîner, et s'endormit vite, épuisé par sa nuit dans la cabane hurlante.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un corps chaud contre son dos. D'abord intrigué, il sentit de longues boucles brunes caresser son cou et se sentit rassuré. Sirius laissa échapper un souffle chaud dans la nuque, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il se tourna alors vers son ami pour l'embrasser langoureusement, retrouvant les sensations du matin. C'était bête à dire, mais ces douces lèvres et cette langue taquine lui avaient furieusement manqué. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les lèvres de Patmol dévier dans son cou, puis le long de sa clavicule, une main experte détachant un par un les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama. Remus se laissa faire avec un soupir de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais songé à Sirius de cette manière, et commençait à vraiment le regretter. La langue taquine vint lécher l'un de ses tétons ce qui le fit gémir, bientôt suivie de dents blanches qui le mordillèrent sans pitié. Le châtain se sentit durcir immédiatement. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas été seul à sentir le changement dans son short gryffondor, et l'une des mains de Sirius descendit pour malaxer la bosse que formait son entrejambe à travers le tissu. Il gémit de nouveau, se collant contre son futur amant. Le brun lui retira doucement son bas, et la tête occupée sur ses tétons descendit bien plus bas qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Bientôt, il fut surpris par quelque chose de chaud et mouillé contre son entrée. Une langue ? C'était bien ça. La langue de Sirius rentrait et sortait de lui avec une facilité déconcertante, lubrifiant toute la zone par la même occasion. Bientôt, elle fut remplacée par un, puis deux doigts. La main du brun effectua des mouvements en ciseaux. Remus ne put que se cambrer encore plus sous les sensations mêlées de douleur et de plaisir. Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de chuchoter à l'animagus.

« -S..Sirius...Sois doux...

-Je te le promet. »

Remus fut rassuré, voulant vraiment croire que cette promesse là serait tenue. Après encore plusieurs minutes de préparation, il sentit la hampe chaude du brun écarter doucement ses chairs, déjà bien habituées par sa langue et ses doigts. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Black attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger. Le plaisir envahit peu à peu le corps frêle du châtain. Lorsque le membre de son amant frôla pour la première fois sa prostate, il attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser et étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir dans sa bouche. Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, devenant plus anarchiques au fur et à mesure que Sirius perdait le contrôle. Lupin ne put retenir un petit cri de bonheur en sentant sa boule de nerfs touchée à chaque mouvement de hanche. Il dut s'accrocher au cou du brun, ses doigts ancrés de ses cheveux, tant son orgasme fut fort et imprévisible. Par réflexe, il se resserra autour de Patmol, qui vint à son tour au plus profond de lui. Celui-ci se laissa tomber près du loup-garou, lui caressant doucement la joue, les yeux voilés de plaisir.

« -Je t'aime Remus, depuis notre deuxième année...

-Je le savais.

-Vraiment ? Mais...

-C'est amusant de compter pendant combien de temps tu peux retenir ton caractère impulsif. »

Remus l'embrassa avec amour, et les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir enlacés.

Ils furent réveillés par le bruit des rideaux du lit à baldaquins qui s'ouvraient. Lupin ouvrit un œil et sursauta, cachant par réflexe Sirius qui dormait près de lui. James les observait, hilares.

« -Allez les tourtereaux, on y va, Peter est déjà descendu !

Les deux gryffondor s'habillèrent, un peu rouge. Une fois Cornedrue sorti, Remus leva le menton de son amant en train de s'habiller et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il finit d'enfiler son pull et descendit les escaliers du dortoir, laissant un Sirius rouge mais heureux au milieu de la chambre. Il l'avait finalement trouvé, le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à un loup. Un loup ? Non, **son** loup.

 _Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, à la prochaine !_


End file.
